


3:22 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Were you happy when I caved in and bought a very expensive treat for you recently?'' Amos asked as he frowned near Supergirl.





	3:22 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Were you happy when I caved in and bought a very expensive treat for you recently?'' Amos asked as he frowned near Supergirl and the latter nodded.

THE END


End file.
